


Always and Forever

by snarkymuch



Category: The Old Guard (2020 Movie)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Short scene of post-rescue mission where Nicky is carrying guilt and Joe comforts him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 715





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is way out of my usual. I apologize if it sucks, but I wanted to write it so I did. As I get more comfortable with the characters, I might write some more in the future.

Nicky wrapped the threadbare blanket around the too-small body, a body that had no right to be lifeless. Blood from the child’s fatal wounds dotted the fabric. The traffickers were dead, spread amongst the remote compound walls, flies already buzzing in the humid heat. The operation hadn’t gone right, but it hadn’t gone wrong either. At least most of the children had been saved, all but one, the youngest.

A little barefoot girl hadn’t run fast enough, whether it was friendly fire or the traffickers, Nicky didn’t know. It didn’t matter in the end. Bullet holes riddled her body and stained the blanket that wrapped around her. He wouldn’t leave her at the compound. He’d carry her back to her village. Her family deserved peace. 

Losing children had always been the hardest for any of them, but holding the girl’s body made Nicky’s emotions churn. As much as they brought death to the deserving, as much as they were protected from death themselves, sometimes death still made him angry in the way it chose its victims. 

By the time they returned the children to the village and Nicky passed off his cargo to the villagers, he was weary. Though his body couldn’t ache, his soul could. But he wasn’t alone. Nearby, Joe kept a kind eye on him, years of shared experience allowing Joe to know just how affected Nicky was. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last.

When they got back to the temporary safe house, Joe came up behind Nicky and ran his hands along his back, featherlight touches of fingertips sending shivers through him. Goosebumps chased up his arms. Nicky dropped his head and closed his eyes, feeling Joe shift behind him, an arm curling around him and pulling him to his chest. He fell back into it willingly, relishing the warmth and feel of solid muscle. 

All his emotions from the mission began to reach a head, and it wasn’t just that day that was bubbling to the surface. It was lifetimes of death and failure. Tears burned in his eyes for all the children’s bodies he carried back to their families or buried, for all those they had failed to save. 

He felt the scratch of Joe’s beard on his neck and then the brush of lips, warm breath tickled his skin. “I will tell you a thousand times, and then a thousand times more, as many as you need to hear, my love. You aren’t to blame.”

Nicky shook his head minutely, pressing his lips together. “It never gets easier.”

“As it shouldn’t. When death becomes easy, we become less than human.”

Nicky turned in Joe’s arms, putting his hands around the other man’s waist. Closing his eyes, Nicky let his forehead fall forward to rest against Joe’s. They were both still covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, fresh from the mission. 

Joe slid a hand up his side, cupping Nicky’s neck, thumb stroking the line of his jaw. “You should rest. Let me take care of you.”

Nicky caught Joe’s gaze, then tilted his head, brushing his lips against Joe’s. He licked at the seam of his lips, tasting the salt and coppery tang of blood. Joe parted his lips and let Nicky’s tongue slip into his mouth. Joe’s hand slid back into Nicky’s hair, knotting in the dirty strands, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Nicky let it happen, let himself melt into it, letting Joe take control. When they broke apart, they were both panting, mouths so close they were sharing breath. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Nicky’s lips quirked into a small smile as he cupped Joe’s cheek, beard scratchy against his palm. “You’re a hopeless romantic.”

“Only for you.”

“Always and forever.”


End file.
